wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mindfreer
NightWings aren't typically trusted nowadays and their past lies and manipulation causes other tribes to distrust them. But Mindfreer is a young dragonet who wants to prove that just because adults may be bad at solving problems, younger dragons want to try and make things better. Mindfreer is young and idealistic, but he finds that a useful trait to have when looking at the future, whether that be literally or not. Mindfreer lets his optimism get the better of him, unsure where his fantastic daydreams start and where his visions and mindreading ends. Mindfreer belongs to EnigmaTheHybrid. Do not use any of the content on this page without my permission. He is one of my oldest WoF characters, and used to be my namesake, he is very important to me! :Appearance A mouse of a dragonet, Mindfreer makes up his height standing on his hind legs. His face is narrowed and pointy, tipped with a battish cleft. His ears are round and large and his eyes are wide and bright, with a hopeful sense of curiosity. His wings, like other NightWings, double as his arms, long and wyvernish. As a result, his legs are disproportionally shorter and his walk is much more of a goofy waddle. His tail is broken and crooked and he's frankly a terrible flyer. He does his best! Though his landings and takeoffs are less than elegant, and he has an awful sense of balance. While he doesn't have spines along his back, his horns point forwards Mindfreer is primarily shades of blue, freckled with lighter spots near his spine. The tips of his wings and tail and talons are just a bit darker than the rest of his scales. His underbelly, covered in fur, is colored in galaxy blues and purples, glittering with stars. His wings are just a bit more magenta under his wings. His claws and horns are a lighter blue color. Though, his most striking feature is his sparkling scales. They've been called scars of treasure, glimmering under and through his scales. Like a layer of silver under his scales, they glitter and reflect in cool tones and gloss over his scales like lightweight metal has been melted on his body. He takes great pride in his treasure! He interprets it as a mark of how valuable his moon gifts are! :Personality Mindfreer's always been a happy little boy. He's never, for a second, doubted the goodness in other dragons, and he's always been motivated to spread that kindness forward. He's always wanted the best, trying to do whatever he thinks helps his friends or other dragons. His hope often clouds his logic, making him trust those that are truly not worth it. He wants to believe in the redemption of everyone, putting their improvement at the expense of his welbeing. Oftentimes, Mindfreer's attention span is terrible. He always wants to be bouncing from things to things, occupying himself however possible. He's always motivated to be doing something, and sitting still when there's limitless potential!, can make him extremely upset, or at the very least get him lost in this thoughts, pondering the possible futures and getting lost in what could have been, which can stress him out and also make him upset. A majority of the time, however, he's bouncy and urging his friends to do things, pointing out the benefits and fun possibilities! He's quick to go occupy himself on his own, if no one wants to play along with him, thinking he can manually adjust the future well to his friends. It takes a lot for Mindfreer to possibly get worn down to the point of giving up. He tries his best to stay happy for others, trying to look forward and keep his head up, but when it feels like he's the only one ever trying, and he's the only one that should be looking forward, it can crumble in on him and hurt him. :Talents Mindfreer is a gifted NightWing, with powers of future vision and possible mind reading! Although, it's harder for him to confirm his guess about being a mind reader, as he's quick to assume things and immediately assumes the best about things! It's been narrowed down to him being a wonderful guesser and great at remembering the habits and favorite things of his friends. His future reading is often one-sided, in a way, as well. He leans far into the good futures, looking for any reason to keep looking forward. He dives headfirst into things that make him think everything will end up well, often leading himself into reckless situations that don't have instantaneous benefits. In a much more safe way, Mindfreer tries building up "karma" by reaching out and being kind to whoever he can be. Otherwise, Mindfreer has the other typical NightWing abilities. He can breathe fire at any point. He's a terrible flyer, but to make up for it, he's wonderful at climbing. He's dexterous, using his wing/talons for everything. He's picked up quite a few hands-on habits, such as weaving or pottery, sewing, etc, trying to find new ways to entertain himself or make friends! He also needed something to pass the time while his parent was working from time to time. :History The NightWing and RainWing tribes have long been declared the subjects of the Rainforest Queen Glory, and the memories of the suffocating volcanic island are merely quiet memories the old folks are hesitant to share. A few of the newer generations feel a sense of freedom that the older ones didn't get to take advantage of, and now they will. This is what Mindfreer's parents did, a nonbinary NightWing by the name of Strifegazer and a dragoness named Riddle. The two left the rainforest to see the SkyWing kingdom, among other locations that facinated them. They settled down in Possibility when they found that they would need to take care of an egg soon. When Mindfreer hatched under the light of a full and two partial moons, he was embraced lovingly by his parents, raising him alongside other dragonets in the village. Strifegazer and Riddle had jobs with their strengths. Gazer was a wonderful seer who helped plan and assist businesses made strong choices, while Riddle was a teacher and a hatchling caregiver, which lead to Mindfreer meeting even more young dragonets in his life, often having them over for dinner or having sleepovers if Riddle had to watch them overnight. Mindfreer was happy! His life was quite calm and steady and he had quite a few friends! Namely, one of his bests was an IceWing neighbor named Lichen, who's mother had always been quite good friends with Mindfreer's. He also took it upon himself to befriend and introduce other dragons to another friend he made, a RainWing from the rainforest called Jackson. Coming out came smoothly for Mindfreer, as his parents had always been very open aand told their son that they'd accept and be happy for him however he presented or identified. His friends quickly caught on and accepted him, and thus he was always acknowledged as a little lad, despite a few slip-ups here or there that were corrected and moved forward. There was a rift in Mindfreer's life that caused the first genuine conflict he experienced. The first time he truly doubted the goodness of dragons. When Riddle was going off to work one day, Strifegazer had a flicker, a premonition of something dangerous that would happen, but disregarded it. Everything has been so well in their life in Possibility. And that one oversight shook them all up. Riddle had been robbed on her way there, attacked and injured, and no one was aware until Strivegazer's visions overwhelmed them, and they went off to check on their wife. The details were never made explicit on what happened, but Riddle sustained scars from the incident, which made Mindfreer question if he should be so prideful of his own. And it scared him. From then, Strivegazer and Riddle prioritized teaching Mindfreer how to use his powers and use them to keep himself and his friends safe. To sense other peoples' intentions or acknowledge what actions he must take to keep himself safe. He didn't realize these lessons were related to Riddle's mugging. He thought it was a chance to connect to his roots! Embrace his silver scars! To Strifegazer's dismay, he was far too optimistic about it, as the incident left Strifegazer, true to their name, pessimistic and afraid of overlooking bad things that could happen. Mindfreer was so enthusiastic about Strifegazer's work, though, and wanted to help businesses with them, and showed much more ability in his seeing abilities than their mindreading. When a big project came up in the Mud and Sky project, Mindfreer BEGGED to come and help them, and after some assurance from Riddle, Strifegazer finally allowed him to join along. Despite their persistence to help, the moment they got to the project, the Canyon Concaves, the first thing he did was explore, rather than meeting the queen themselves. There, he met so many interesting dragons! One of which he immediately caught interest in, who was neither a MudWing, or SkyWing, though he meant plenty of those. He and Enigma made good friends quickly, almost becoming inseparable when Mindfreer wasn't working with his father. The two of them introduced their own friends, assembling their group and building each other up! Because they knew good dragons deserved to get to know each other, and even if reaching out could be difficult and getting them all together was awkward, they were going to come together and enjoy each others' company! :Relationships ::Family :Strifegazer - Parent Mindfreer has always looked up to their father. Strifegazer was so happy to have a child, they wanted to show how how many opportunities there were in the world! And Mindfreer took it all to heart. Mindfreer was a ray of sunshine in their life and both consider themselves so lucky and grateful for each other. Even though Strifegazer started taxing on Mindfreer when they were persisting they needed to "stop looking at the brightside," he wants to continue looking at the happy, helpful parent that that he grew up with. :Riddle - Mother Though Mindfreer wasn't exactly a mommy's boy growing up, he still looked up to her and loved her, not realizing quite how much he takes after her. She always wanted him to be kind and thoughtful, even if the world might not be kind and thoughtful back. She was so busy, taking care of daycare dragonets, but their interactions have always been warm and they'll always be warm. Riddle would always make time for her little boy no matter how inopportune or seemingly inconvenient. Nothing could truly bother her knowing how much she always wanted dragonet of her own. ::Allies :Lichen - Best childhood friend :3 Lichen and Mindfreer have been friends as long as they can remember. They grew up together in Possibility as neighbors, exploring the musky allies and wandering off into the oasises and dunes. They had clicked instantly, humoring each other and making amusing scenes wherever they go. Since they've shifted their location to the Canyon Concaves, however, Lichen has seemed to grow distant, or at the very least act distant, making Mindfreer nervous that he's losing interest or doesn't want to be his friend anymore. But at the end of the day, they'll laugh and joke again when they're together, but otherwise, Mindfreer can't tell if Lichen really wants better friends than him or if he's just growing jealous. :Jackson - New kid on the block friend! When a RainWing moved on their street, Mindfreer took it upon himself to make him feel at home!!! ... As much as home as you can be from moving from a humid, lush rainforest to a barren and windy desert town. Regardless, Mindfreer immediately felt an admiration for Jackson, acting like he already new the town like the back of his talons. He seemed to have enough confidence not to need friends, but they're still really nice to have aren't they? :Enigma - Best friend! Since moving to the Canyon Concaves with Strifegazer, Mindfreer grew a habit of exploring the caves on the mountainous territory. And upon his first adventure, Enigma was the first interaction he had with someone around his age that wasn't a job focused adult. Enigma and Mindfreer became quick friends! Finally a new friend or someone they could talk to after moving to a new place or knowing the same circle of dragons!!! They're nearly inseparable, almost always in the same room together or running errands with one another. And because of the two, they were able to bring all of their friends together as well! :Tupelo - Friend! As one of the next few dragons that Mindfreer met at the Concaves, he felt rather honored, as the adults would say, to meet royalty! Though, Tupelo doesn't act all that much like it, he appreciates the MudWings softness and helpfulness to learn more about the tribe and the school! Together they help each other learn about each others' old or new homes, in the guise that Mindfreer's collecting data to help Strifegazer predict the best outcome for the school! :Citrine - Friend! Another royal dragon that Mindfreer was told to feel lucky to meet was the youngest SkyWing prinxess, who seems so sure of herself and radiates confidence. Mindfreer likes to joke and mess around, wondering if he could be a NightWing heir, which is practically always a prompt for Citrine to plan their powerful alliance! Becoming the Qwing and King of a peaceful Pyrrhia! It all sounds a bit much to Mindfreer, but it's fun to discuss nonetheless!!! :Axolotl - Friend! Mindfreer felt so eager to get to know this dragon. A dragon of the sea??? That's nothing they've really considered until meeting the dragonet face to face! And Axolotl's stories of the sea and sense of humor was totally worth it to Mindfreer. They love telling each other about their homes, offering to let each other visit one day, even if seeing each others' old houses might be a bit difficult for the two of them. Regardless, their unlikely friendship is fun to experience from outsiders hearing their jests and jokes. :Rosada - Friend! ...? Despite believing that everyone he's met at the Canyon Concaves are automatic friends, it's taking Rosada a minute to warm up to Mindfreer!... or it's taking him a minute to warm up to her. She's cold and brash, lashing out at small joking remarks he makes, and grinning when she makes her own jokes he doesn't quite understand. Though Axolotl asks him to give her the benefit of the doubt, he's not necessarily rushing into a friendship with the intimidating SandWing. :Trivia *I'm slowly basing him on a northern long-eared bat! *He doesn't have any tear dropped shaped scales, making his parents suspicious if he's truly a mindreader or not **Truthfully, he probably just knows his loved ones too well sometimes. *He's broken his tail on multiple different events :Gallery WIN 20181207 19 01 51 Pro (2).jpg|by InterGalacticFly THANK YOu BLESS WIN 20181207 18 58 25 Pro (2).jpg|also intergalacticfly because i need two (2) images of my son 28C7C40C-1B76-42A4-B038-5BF6736FF9B3.png|sonsonsonsonsonson Mindfreer.jpg|by Verglas!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU so much i love my little starry little boy,,, Category:NightWings Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student)